


here comes the bribe

by hoelistic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Proposal Fusion, Animal Attack, Attempt at Humor, Daegal doesn't get hurt I promise, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Immigration & Emigration, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Parent Death, Minor Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoelistic/pseuds/hoelistic
Summary: You’re so dead after we get married, Donghyuck. We aren’t getting divorced. Not at all. I’ll be a widower when I’m done with you.(Or a Proposal AU where Mark gets engaged to Donghyuck so he doesn't get deported back to Canada.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 40
Kudos: 325
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	here comes the bribe

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i wanted daegal in a fic and tysm alw mods for hosting this event once again. i've had so much fun joining this round :] and i feel like ive been growing as a new writer.

Mark’s never had a flair for the dramatic. It should be an inherently obvious part of his personality by now, considering he’s only ever bought suits from Costco and they’re never any flashy color either. It’s always a dark blue or black—never any color in between.

Or at least that what he believes. Mark’s never been one to pry into office politics, even if not everyone finds his work personality particularly agreeable (an understatement perhaps, but his coworkers’ opinions don’t matter to him).

His favorite thing about work is being able to discover new writers, not making friends with his co-workers. Mark’s been told he’s married to his job countless times, but it’s not true at all. 

He just doesn’t want to deal with incompetent people who spend more time flirting with each other than actually booking appointments with writers and more importantly Oprah! Oprah. Why would he care to remember who worked in editing when Oprah was coming in that week to talk about her interpretation of _The Road._

No matter what the day held or his co-workers' views about him, Mark gives his all to this publishing company.

Every single percent of his time is devoted to making people happy. Not just readers, but the authors behind the marvelous books he’s in charge of advertising. Mark has so much love to give for books because he’s always wanted to be a writer himself, but his thoughts have never been easy for him to transcribe on paper.

So, Mark finds himself leaning towards publishing and journalism during university instead. He figures that it’s the best way to still have a semblance of how it feels to be a writer, without dealing with the frightening part of having written something that no one likes or wouldn’t ever read.

This is why it’s frustrating that his work visa is expiring now that he’s made it this far in the book publishing house. Mark would have to work all his way up back in Canada and in an industry as harsh as this one, he doesn’t think he’d get another position like this, even with his 3-page resume.

“I swear to god I need to figure something out. I can’t lose my job now. I can’t. I refuse to let things end this way.”

💍

Well, convincing Jisung and Donghyuck’s mom was easier than Mark thought it would be. It was as if they had expected Mark to come all of this time. Even Daegal looks happy to see him.

They welcome Mark with open arms, and it’s been a long time since he’s been hugged with so much warmth. Not since his parents died when he was still in college.

It doesn’t seem so bad to become a part of their family, he thinks. I don’t see myself not wanting to hang out with them even if I were to divorce Donghyuck in the end.

💍

“Are you reading _The Road_?” Mark looks over Donghyuck’s shoulder seeing a tattered copy in his fake fiancée’s hands.

“Yeah. It’s my favorite book of all time.”

“Interesting. It’s my favorite book too. Do you wanna talk about it as we wait for our plane to arrive?”

“Sure. Why not. Been meaning to see why every author wants to sign with us after they’ve met you.”

Mark finds himself blushing, although he’s not entirely sure why. Donghyuck was only making small talk, but it seemed that Donghyuck was making stars burst with this attentiveness—or at the very least, the ruptured heart that lied within Mark’s ribcage. It had been so long since someone asked Mark about his interpretation of a book; it was always him who asked other people.

“Mark?” Donghyuck breaks him out of his reverie. “I’m ready to listen.”

“Oh, let me find the page I want to…”

💍

“Mark?” Mrs. Lee begins.

“Yes?”

“What is it about my son that you like?” 

Mark almost spits his water out, “Can you repeat that?”

“I just wanted to know what you like about my son.” She smiles looking over at her family picture. “You see, my son isn’t exactly the greatest catch in the world.”

Did she just—Mark shakes his head. Right now it wasn’t a good time to question Mrs. Lee insulting her son (even if Donghyuck deserved it.)

“I…I…I like how passionate he is about his job,” Mark finally responds, his panicked expression had broken into a smile. “Donghyuck’s always doing more than what’s asked about him, always making sure the writers feel comfortable and he even buys presents for the janitors during the holidays. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who works as hard as him for his dreams.”

And that’s all it takes for Mrs. Lee’s smile to reach her eyes.

💍 

“Mr. Lee and Mr. Lee.” The immigration officer begins, eying both Mark and Donghyuck. Donghyuck simply beams in return and offers the man in front of them a cup of coffee as if they weren’t just about to commit fraud right now. “I see that you’re both young and at an age where love is fresh and cute, but don’t you think it’s weird that none of your coworkers know that you’re getting married.”

Donghyuck laughs, and sits back in his seat, looking much more relaxed than Mark. “We decided not to tell anyone that we’re engaged because we didn’t want there to be tension in the workplace.”

“Tension?” The immigration officer raises an eyebrow.

“Tension!” Mark agrees with Donghyuck’s claim, not giving it a second thought.

“Well,” Donghyuck begins, his smile becoming much bigger than before. “You see that because of my good work ethic, I’m being promoted from assistant to editor in a couple of months, and we don’t want anyone to think that Markie is biased. Isn’t that right babe?”

“Well, that’s certainly true.”

_You’re so dead after we get married, Donghyuck. We aren’t getting divorced. Not at all. I’ll be a widower when I’m done with you._

💍

“What are you staring at?” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, covering himself with a towel. “I know we’re going to get married, but you can’t stare at me like I’m the last corndog in the cafeteria. What never seen a man naked before—”

Mark throws a pillow at Donghyuck’s face.

💍

“Mark?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we date?”

Mark laughs. “What kind of question is that? Aren’t we getting married in a week from now? That’s why we’re here. To get your mom’s blessing.”

“I know. But I realized you aren’t that bad to be with and you kind of have a great ass, so I kind of think that maybe we can make things—”

Mark interrupts Donghyuck with a kiss. The kiss is sweeter than anything Mark imagined. It’s sweet and soft, just like honey. Mark grips onto the front of Donghyuck’s old college hoodie and pulls him even closer, all before Donghyuck finally breaks the kiss.

“Wait I—”

“Hmm you’re not a bad kisser and I don’t completely hate you as much as everyone else,” Mark shrugs. “And you’re kind of tolerable and cute so I don’t see why we can’t get married and date at the same.”

💍

The two men are dancing now, holding each other close.

“I didn’t think you would be a good dancer, Mr. Lee,” Donghyuck teases. “I wore steel-toed shoes for nothing.”

“What! What made you think I was a terrible dancer?” Mark replies, indignant. “And please, I told you to call me Mark. Mr. Lee makes me feel old and I’m only 30.”

“Fine, _Mark_.” Donghyuck starts playing with the hair of the nape of Mark’s neck. “You just seem like the type that doesn’t dance well, that’s all.”

Mark sighs, “I guess we’ll continue learning more about each other every day.”

“You’re right. I don’t mind it though.”

“You don’t?”

“You’re kind of hot if you haven’t noticed. I swear that all of our coworkers have a crush on you.”

Silence.

“No—you didn’t know that?”

“No, I didn’t. I just…”

“Did you figure that everyone stares at you because they hate you?”

Mark nods.

“Oh my god, you’re such an idiot. But I guess you’re my idiot now.”

💍

“Unfortunately Mark, you can’t continue working for an American company if you’re deported Mark,” Mr. Kim begins before Donghyuck walks in through the door with two cups of coffee.

“Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting I should have knocked—”

“No Donghyuck stay!” Mark commands him, causing both his assistant and boss to stare at him in confusion. “Ah…gentlemen…you see that Donghyuck is someone who’s very very important to the issue at hand.”

“I am?” Donghyuck almost gapes.

“Yes, you are _babe_.” The nickname almost makes Mark gag. “We’re supposed to tell Mr. Kim that we’re getting married.”

“But he’s your—

“But I’m your secretary?” Donghyuck gapes.

“Yes, you are. But it didn’t mean anything when I fell in love with you”

“Yeah…I…”

Mark pinches Donghyuck’s arm before he could interrupt him. “You know all of those late nights working and going to coffee shops together…you can’t help falling in love even if you aren’t supposed to.”

“Why that’s certainly the case.” Donghyuck grits his teeth. “Can’t stop true love even if we wanted to.”

“Mark?”

“Yes, Mr. Kim?”

“Just make sure that you make it legal. I mean…just make sure to get all the proper paperwork in for your marriage so I don’t need to fire you.”

💍 

“So ask me nicely to marry you first.”

“What does that even mean?”

“You heard me. On one knee Mr. Lee,” Donghyuck emphasizes, eyes already beaming with mischief. “Come on, I don’t like to be kept waiting. Especially when there’s a good chance a pigeon will shit on me.”

Mark hoped that Donghyuck was joking, even though he knows that he also needs to give a little more— even if it was all just a fake relationship in the end.

He knew full well that Donghyuck worked hard, as much as he did, at their publishing house. Donghyuck had stayed behind so many nights without being paid overtime because he wanted to move up the job ladder. Like Mark, Donghyuck was someone who truly believed that their work could benefit unknown authors and encourage them to continue submitting their drafts, even if every other publishing house.

There isn’t such thing as a bad draft, just bad editing and people who don’t believe in writers.

“Fine,” Mark exhales. At least he’s not getting into a fake relationship with someone who’s completely intolerable. He gets down on one knee, making sure his work pants don’t touch the dried-up gum on the floor. “Donghyuck will you marry me.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “I guess I have to since you asked me to marry you in public.”

Mark’s cheeks and ears flush red, and he can feel them burning up. “You just—”

“Now now Mr. Lee,” Donghyuck waves his finger and begins chastising him. “This isn’t a proper way for you to talk to your fiancée. Especially since you didn’t get me a ring.”

Donghyuck crosses his arms, smirking.

“I’ll get you one soon,” Mark mutters underneath his breath.

Of course, it takes two to play this game, Mark admits. But Donghyuck isn’t one to lose, especially to him. It’s the only thing keeping them on an even playing field in this relationship. Mark could easily fire Donghyuck for his attitude, but Donghyuck could easily break their fake engagement, and he would have no choice but to go back to Canada and lose everything he’s worked so hard for.

In the end, they should get along—or as long as their immigration officer believes them anyway.

💍

Fuck, I can’t sleep, Mark thinks to himself. Why can’t I sleep?

Oh right, it turns out that Donghyuck’s hot. Funny too…but hot.

Fuck.

💍

“Mom! Donghyuck and Mark are kissing in my room!”

“Jisung shush! Can’t you see I’m having quality time with my fiancée?” Donghyuck whines. “I still haven’t—"

Mark covers Donghyuck’s mouth. “Not in front of the children!”

“But Jisung is—”

“I’m talking about Daegal, you idiot!”

“Oh shit, you’re right.”

💍

Mark hears Daegal barking at him. She looks frantic as if she wanted to tell him something important. But it couldn’t possibly be more important than Mark’s phone call with Lee Taeyong. Lee Taeyong, the famous Korean novelist. It was rumored that he wanted to move to the States to be with his boyfriend—someone from Chicago if Mark remembers correctly.

God, this was a dream come true for him.

“Yes?” Mark repeats, ignoring Daegal’s barking. “I’m listening.”

“Thank you for answering. You see I want to be close with my boyfriend, but it doesn’t seem that Chicago has what I’m looking for. I would still want to retain some of my artistic freedom or at the very least more than what I used to have at my old—”

“Daegal can you please stop barking?” Mark mutters, trying to silence the small dog. But she continues barking and barking.

“Is everything okay Mr.—”

“Oh my fucking god. An eagle just flew off with Daegal. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. How am I supposed to tell Mark that a fucking eagle took off with Daegal? I’m so sorry but can I call you back later? I need to save my fiancée’s dog.”

Mark turns off his phone and runs after the eagle. “Come back you fucking pigeon, no wait that would be an insult to pigeons because they’re nice enough not to run off with people’s dogs.”

At this rate, Daegal was going to die. Mark is nowhere near enough to the eagle to save Donghyuck’s dog. Fuck he couldn’t let Donghyuck cry, not after everything he’s done to make sure Mark didn’t lose all of his dreams. Not now that he was kind enough to share all of his childhood memories with him.

“God, I hope I don’t regret this.”

Mark chucks his phone at the eagle, and luckily it’s able to land a hint on the bastard. Daegal comes falling and Mark swears that Samuel Barber's Agnus Dei (arpeggio for strings) playing in the background as he tries to catch her. He runs and runs, almost tripping before he has the small dog in his arms.

“You poor thing you’re trembling aren’t you?” Mark quietly asks Daegal, running his hands through her hair. “Don’t worry I have you now. You’re safe with me. You’re not going to get hurt when I’m around.”

“Mark!” He turns around, to seeing Donghyuck and his mom running towards him. “Is everything okay? We heard Daegal barking and she never barks.”

Mark hands Donghyuck’s mom Daegal. “It’s okay. There was an eagle that tried taking her, but all’s good now. And not to ruin our dinner plans, but is there an AT&T nearby? I’m pretty sure I’m going to need a new phone.”

💍

The immigration officer still looks at them suspiciously, but he looks down on his clipboard and continues with the rest of this preliminary interview.

Good, Mark thinks to himself. Everything looks good so far. All I have to do is marry Donghyuck, get my green card and divorce him after two years. Oh…wait I have to get a prenup too. I can’t let Donghyuck keep the dog.

“So, have you met each other’s parents yet?”

“Unfortunately, Donghyuck can’t meet my parents,” Mark supplies. “They’re dead.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” the immigration officer apologizes. “That was rather insensitive of me.”

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago,” Mark smiles. “But I guess they would have loved to see me get married after all of these years.”

There’s a couple of moments of silence, until the immigration officer speaks up again, “So have you met Donghyuck’s family yet?”

“Sadly, not yet. We’re supposed to meet—”

“This weekend for my brother’s birthday,” Donghyuck ends for Mark, pulling out his phone and handing it to the immigration officer. “Here they all are. My mom and brother.”

Mark’s curious too, stretching out his neck so he could catch a glimpse of his fake fiancée’s family. Smack in the middle is Donghyuck, beaming wide. All of them are wearing flannels and bucket hats—the wait is that a fish rod in one of their hands too?

No, it couldn’t be that they—

Two days later, Mark finds himself in Alaska. Good thing he was a Vancouver native, or else he would have frozen to death.

Plus he had a good opportunity to wear his brand new Canadian built hoodie (in New York he would have looked like a loser for missing his hometown considering how many years he’s lived in the United States, but here Mark was on a mission to make his in-laws and their dog like him. And looking like the cliché Instagram boyfriend is what Mark needs right now. Not a grouchy publishing company head.)

💍

“Donghyuck?” His mom asks.

“Yes?”

“Why are you marrying Mark?”

“What do you mean? We’ve been dating for—"

“You know what I mean,” she sighs. “I know you’ve had a crush on him since you got that job there and that it was what convinced you to take that low-paying job in the first place, but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like you. Yet, if I might add.”

Donghyuck lets out a sigh before rubbing the nape of his neck. “I guess I can’t keep secrets from you after all. Well if we don’t get married, he’s going to get deported. And I don’t want him to go, mom. He deserves to be here.

“Then all you have to do is make him fall in love with you,” she smiles. “Or give you two a chance. And getting to meet Mark, I’m sure he will.”

💍

“Donghyuck?”

“Hmm…”

“Can you stop grabbing my butt?”

“But I want to go past first base though?” 

“God, remind me why I’m dating you again.”

“Well it all started—"

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave comments and kudos if you liked this fic
> 
> find me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_ourloveispink)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hoelistic98)


End file.
